I love him Does he love you?
by Elf and Imp
Summary: Just a little Shonenai, focused Yugi n' Jou. In later chapters, its YamiXYugiXJou. Begins with that episode where Bakura puts them in Fav Cards
1. Safe and Sound

Disclaimer: If Yugioh was mine to own, The show would be Eccentric! But since I can't and since I don't, I just wrote this Fan-fic! ^.^;;;  
  
Warning: Once AGAIN, ELF INTERFERRED! later, the story will be NO where NEAR as serious!  
  
By: Elf and Imp  
Safe and Sound  
  
Jounouchi Katsuya Slowly gained awareness. He blinked in confusion, bewildered about the world around him. Just a moment before, just after Ryou came out of the bushes, he began to act strange, and then the world darkened around them, and he had suffered a horrible ripping feeling in his chest, more of a feeling of soul or spirit than of a physical type. But Now where was he?  
  
Jou looked around, trying to see through the creepy black and purple mist, and failing miserably.  
  
"Hello?" He called. "Anyone here???"  
  
His voice seemed to get swallowed by the mist, and it got spit back out in a dozen different places all at once. The mist closed about him in a almost choking way, and his mind cast out for any thought that might save it. Almost unbidden, an image of Yugi laughing entered his mind, and the mist seemed to retreat slightly.  
  
"Hello? Yugi? Tristan? Tea???" He called. The mist echoed his clal back, mocking it, and he shuddered at the freaky effect before scowling at his own fear.  
  
"Jounouchi???" A voice called weakly back, wavering slightly with fear and despair.  
  
"YUGI???" Jou called back enthusiastically. "Is that you? Please answer!"  
  
"I'm here, Jou!" Yugi called back.  
  
A slender figure appeared in the mist, the purple and black fog retreating from it, and Jou could finally see Yugi's face, which was pale and frightened, confusion tinging his amethyst eyes with blue. He floated toward Jou and came to a rest near the blond.  
  
"Hey, Yugi, what's going on?" Jou asked, drifting closer in an effort to calm the teen.  
  
Yugi frowned. "The spirit in the puzzle is dueling Bakura. Remember me telling you about him?"  
  
"Yeah, but it seemed sorta farfetched at the time. Sorry, Yugi." Jou said, casting his eyes downward into the mist that swirled hungrily below them.  
  
"Its okay, Jou, I understand." Yugi said, putting a hand of Jou's shoulder. The blond smiled gratefully. "But what bothers me is that the time here and the time there are the same. The spirit told me of the Shadow Realm, which is where we are, by the way, and he never aged in here."  
  
Jou pursed his lips, confused by the words, and uncaring of them anyway since Yugi was here. After a moment or silent floating, Yugi shivered.  
  
"Jou, I'm scared."  
  
Jounouchi blinked, floating closer. He thought it was just HIM who was disturbed by this freaky mist n' stuff! "Hey Yugi, it'll be okay!" He put his arm around the boy's shoulder. "I mean, that spirit hasn't done you wrong yet, right? So why would he start now? Everything will be fine, I'm sure! Besides, while I can't do much against whatever might by hiding in this 'Shadow Realm', I'll TRY to protect you, okay?"  
  
Yugi giggled softly. "Okay, but I'm still scared."  
  
Jou fidgeted for a second, arguing with himself about his next line of action. On one hand, he wanted desperately to make Yugi feel better. But on the other hand, he hated to touch people. He finally became exasperated with himself for worrying about himself before his friend, and pulled his small companion into a hug/cuddle. At first, Yugi stiffened, be then he relaxed, wrapping out arms around the blond.  
  
"Thanks, Jou."  
  
"Sure thing, Yugi."  
  
The floated through the mist, curled against each other, eyes shut comfortably, taking strength from each other's presence.  
  
Around them, the mist shifted, holding its breath, witnessing something beautiful, something it had never witnessed before; it had never seen anything so pure, so innocent. It drew closer, feeling the emotions given off by the two boys. Never in its existence had such things happened. The Shadow Realm was used for power and greed and hatred, used to hide violent monsters within. It had only experienced the bad. But these two had taught it something else. To show its thanks, it drew back, taking its cold presence from around the two teens, yet it watched on curiously.  
  
Jou floated quietly, his thoughts racing. [I would do anything for him.] he realized suddenly. [I wish I could do more, but I'm just Jounouchi Katsuya. No matter how much I might try to help him, he is the one how is always helping me, picking me back off the dirt when I fail. I . . . I think I love him. I wonder if he even knows that I feel like this; it would be just like him. He is so innocent, but he knows so much . . .I shouldn't feel like this, not for him, not for my friend Yugi. Anyone else, but not Yugi. I don't want to hurt him, and the people I love I always end up hurting] {There is a first time for everything . . .}  
  
Jou started at the alien thought, that sounded so much like him, yet not.  
  
"Good bye, Jou." Yugi said, breaking the blond out of his thoughts.  
  
"What? What do you mean?" Jou demanded, panicked, not ready to go anywhere, wanting to stay.  
  
"You'll see." Yugi said softly.  
  
Yugi's eyes opened, and he lifted the amethyst orbs to Jou, peering shyly into the honeyed jewels that stared back. Jou blinked as Yugi seemed to drift closer, but at that moment, Jou felt that same wrenching of his soul and spirit, and the world around him began to fade.  
  
A soft, faint sensation lingered on his lips, so sweet, so unbelievably tender and heart wrenching, and it lingered with him as he was suddenly elsewhere, and he blinked.  
  
[What was that???] he wondered, hoping desperately that he'd never forget it.  
  
And it was forgotten.  
  
^~^~TBC, out of show's timeline~^~^~  
Imp: As I said, this story is serious right now, and in a few chapters, loses its sanity, sorta.  
  
Elf: I HAD FUN! o^_^o  
  
Imp: -.-;; I'm sure you did.  
  
Elf: OI-ISHNESS! YAY! Buh-bye, now! 


	2. Watching Eyes

Disclaimer: If Yugioh was mine to own, The show would be Eccentric! But since I can't and since I don't, I just wrote this Fan-fic! ^.^;;;  
  
Warning: Its serious at first, and then ELF got ahold of it . . .  
  
By: Elf and Imp  
  
I Love Him; Does He Love You?  
  
Chapter One: Watching Eyes  
  
Jounouchi Frowned to himself as he watched Yugi and Yami duel. They were not very serious, and there were a lot of laughter and smiles, Yugi's bright amethyst eyes shining, Yami's deep crimson eyes glimmering with humor.  
  
Jou was jealous.  
  
He was well aware that he was in love with his friend and Yami. It was almost Impossible not to fall in love with them, however; Yugi was oh so innocent, sweet, helpful, he was always there for anybody who needed help, and there was something about him, a certain light, that worked as a flame for a moth; Yami was dark, mysterious, an enigma, just as trustworthy and reliable as Yugi, and oh so very protective, something Jou could very desirable.  
  
Jou growled at himself, frustrated and in pain. He was hopeless, it was hopeless!  
  
Yugi was cheerfully in love, or like, or whatever with Tea, and Yami? They were one and the same, yet not; still, it was more likely than not that Yami was in love with that annoying girl too.  
  
Jou didn't hate Tea, never had, never will, but she was extremely bothersome. Had Yugi not seemed to enjoy her company. Jou would have long driven her off with biting remarks and dark looks.  
  
Jou looked up as Yami laid the card that ended the duel in the dark one's favor. Yami smirked at Yugi, and the small teen laughed, Blushing faintly, and Jou's heart warmed at the sight, and he allowed his face to soften and a slight smile to grace his features.  
  
Off to the side, Tristan and Otogi smirked, both well aware of their friend's problem, and frankly amused by it.  
  
Jou was reminded of his surroundings when Tea walked into view, and he heaved a sigh, stood from the couch, and ran a hand through his hair. He turned and started for the door, grabbing his jacket up form the counter.  
  
A small yet warm presence appeared at his side, stuffing a neatly piled deck into a jacket pocket. "Hey, Jou, where are you off to?"  
  
Jou paused to lock eyes with Yugi, almost falling into though amethyst depths, just on the brink of drowning. Jou shrugged. "You know my, Yugi. I don't feel right just sitting around in one place for too long. But I'll see you tomorrow, right?"  
  
Yugi blinked, a hint of disappointment entering his wide eyes. "Yeah, sure . . ."  
  
Jou turned, Walking out the door and putting on his jacket. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and sighed before a scowl darkened his features, heading out into a cruel and bloody world, trusting his skills, ready to go wherever his fist and feet took him . . .  
  
~~ TBC~~  
  
Imp: like I said, the serious-ishness of this fic quickly dies, murdered by one Elf, Hikari no Mayple  
  
Elf: BUT I WANTED TO WRITE TOO! *cries*  
  
Imp: S'okay, S'okay!  
  
Elf: Really? *sniffle sniff*  
  
Imp: Yup.  
  
Elf: YAY! *bounces off to get sugar high n' stuff* 


	3. Blond Haired distractions

Disclaimer: If Yugioh was mine to own, The show would be Eccentric! But since I can't and since I don't, I just wrote this Fan-fic! ^.^;;;  
  
Warning: Just a little tininsy melodrama here.  
  
By: Elf and Imp  
  
Chapter Two: Blond haired Distractions  
  
The day was bright and shining. Yugi had yet to see Jou as the blond had promised, but he had a date of sorts, so he had no time to mope around.  
  
The bright amethyst eyed angel bounced down the stairs, giggling quietly. Bouncing was good, bouncing was FUN! Must bounce some more!  
  
Tea grinned up at him from the bottom of the stairs, amused by the boy's antics. Yami was waiting by her side.  
  
"Ready to leave, Aibuo?" Yami asked, smiling.  
  
"Yup!" Yugi chirped cheerfully. He reached the bottom of the stairs and bounced around Tea before hugging Yami. "Yay! We get to go and talk about Jou!" Yugi sang, giggling. Yami and Tea laughed with gentle amusement at the kawaii tenshi's antics.  
  
Ever Friday Afternoon, Tea, Yugi, and Yami would go off to one cafe or another and the would talk about the one detraction they shared.  
  
A distraction by the name of Jounouchi Katsuya.  
  
And, occasionally, while he was shamelessly eavesdropping, Yami would share a trait of the blond, and the other two would go into great detail as to way it was likeable, or a good trait, of a cute trait, or a trait that made Jou oh so adorable.  
  
That night, they were going to a cafe where a girl with a blond and Black braid worked. Every time they stopped in, she would take a break after getting their food, pull up a chair, listen as her blond and burgundy bangs fell in her face, and offer her suggestions.  
  
"So, the usual?" Mayple chirped, pen and notepad in hand. They nodded, Tea sliding into one side of the booth, Yami and yugi on the other. Mayple jotted a few things down and bounced off to get their food. A moment later, she bounced back and set their food in front of them.  
  
"I wonder why Jou left so early?" Yugi asked, turning to Tea. She frowned shrugging helplessly.  
  
"I don't know. He sure is acting strange lately. Did you see his face?"  
  
"Yeah, he looked kinda hurt, and angry, or frustrated." Yugi muttered, distraught with those thoughts.  
  
"I wonder what thats all about?' Tea asked.  
  
"Maybe someone hurt him." Yami suggested.  
  
"Like how? Who?" Yugi asked, turning worried eyes to his darker side. Yami shrugged, slurping on the coke he had ordered.  
  
"Who could hurt Jou like that?" Tea puzzled.  
  
"Someone he has a crush on, or is in love with." Mayple answered, green- gray eyes perring at them solomnly from under and between the blond/burgandy hair.  
  
Yugi blinked at her cutely. "But that remains the question: Who? Who is Jou in love with, or has a crush on?"  
  
The three of them paused, and grimaced, already hurt by the idea that Jou might love someone other than the particular person thinking about him.  
  
"Well, who does he hang around with a lot?" Mayple asked, peering at them over her Pepsi cup.  
  
"Um . . ." Yugi thought a moment, frowning cutely in thought. "I think he hangs around us equally."  
  
"Except for me." Tea said with a grimace. "I know he doesn't like me."  
  
"Tea!" Yugi gasped, previously unaware of the girl's problem. "I didn't know!"  
  
"Its okay." Tea answered. "I'm used to it by now."  
  
"Hey, watch out guys." Mayple said suddenly, sitting up straight and brushing her bangs back. "Uber kawaii bishie alert!"  
  
Yami, Yugi, and Tea perked up, glancing at the door. They then blushed faintly, recognizing the 'uber kawaii bishie', and Yami busied himself with his food, a slightly sheepish, shy look in his beautiful crimson eyes. Jou was just walking in the door, hair tousled from the wind, grinning as he talked animatedly with Honda and Otogi.  
  
Suddenly, Tea gasped. "It all makes sense!" She cried. "Jou is in love with Honda! But Honda and Otogi are together, so Jou is left out!"  
  
Everyone, Mayple included, stared at her in shock, a heavy silence falling across the table. Yugi and Yami hand both developed rather stricken expressions.  
  
"Mayple?" Yugi asked. The girl wasn't romantically involved with Jou, so she usually had a clear view on things.  
  
"I-I don't know!" She exclaimed, developing a stricken expression also. "I'm sorry, Yugi, but I don't know!" She buried her face into her hands, the shock enough to bring an agonizing pain to her.  
  
Had Yami not been as upset over the Jou thing, he would have been disapproving of Mayple horror. As it was, he and Yugi only grasped each other's hands, muscles knotting as they stared at the air one foot in front of their faces.  
  
"Hi, guys!"  
  
They all looked up as one to see Jou standing, grinning at each other them, cheeks pinking, yet a shadow of pain, now a regular feature, in his eyes.  
  
"Hi Jou!" Yugi chirped, an echo of Jou's pain in his clear amethyst eyes.  
  
"Hello, Jounouchi." Yami greeted, a bland mask hiding his distress. Tea nodded a greeting.  
  
"Come on, Jou-baka." Honda said tolerantly, dragging the blond away by the jacket collar. "Leave them be." Otogi waved a greeting as he followed.  
  
Mayple watched after the blond boy, seeing all too clearly where the boy's heart was. She smiled a happy, secret smile, then turned back to Yugi. "Yugi, you must gain strength and confidence. You MUST tell Jou how you feel!"  
  
"But what if-" Yugi began.  
  
"What if, what if, what if he loves you too???" Mayple snapped. "Being rejected is tons better than leaving feelings unrevealed! That way you KNOW if your feelings are returned, instead of having this nagging hope the rest of you life!"  
  
" . . ." Tea and the two boys stared at her in shock. Suddenly, Mayple smiled brightly.  
  
"I've gotta go, guys. I'm being sued for writing about characters I don't own. Ja ne!" She snatched up their trash and bounced off. Tea turned to Yugi.  
  
"Her advice seems sound. You and Yami should try it. I know I don't stand a chance, so I'll be cheering you on, okay? I've gotta get going, bye!"  
  
Tea stood and walked out of the cafe. Yugi sat quietly beside Yami, thier eyes unfocused, frowning in thought.  
  
/What do you think, Yami?/  
  
// . . . I agree, Go for it.//  
  
~~~~TBC~~~~  
  
Elf: Thats it. Next chapter, I"M takeing over.  
  
Imp: O.o! NO! At least let me do the next chapter and set up the stage for your hyperishness!  
  
Elf: .Fine. But then into you soul room.  
  
Imp: O.o Help? 


	4. Jou the Guardian

Disclaimer: If Yugioh was mine to own, The show would be Eccentric! But since I can't and since I don't, I just wrote this Fan-fic! ^.^;;;  
  
Warning: Imp got sugar high and with no sleep . . . Run.  
By: Elf and Imp  
Chapter 3: Jou the Guardian  
  
Yugi awoke that morning surrounded by warmth. Sometime during the night, Yami had come out of the puzzle and ended up spooning with Yugi. The small amethyst angel blushed, enjoying the contact, yet surprised by it. Yami didn't touch him all that much, through Yugi wished he would do it more often.  
  
To say the least, Yugi was confused. He was highly attracted to Jou, he know he had deep feeling for the blond, not to mention the few fantasies he accidently entertained. Yet Yami completed him, reaching something inside him that reached back. What were even MORE confusing for the small tenshi, were the fantasies about Yami, and THEN the fantasies about BOTH.  
  
Yugi carefully wiggled out of Yami's embrace and slipped out of bed, shivering as the cold air reached him. He glanced back to see with relief that Yami was still sleeping. He grabbed his usual clothes and headed down to the bathroom to change. He returned to his bedroom and approached the bed.  
  
"Time to wake up, Yami!" He chirped. Yami muttered something in ancient Egyptian and rolled over, burrowing into the covers. Yugi blinked cutely at the pile of mumbling covers before scowling. "Yami!" He exclaimed, climbing onto the bed to reach his dark side. He grabbed the pile and began to shake it. "Wake up!"  
  
The pile suddenly exploded, and Yami had Yugi pinned against the bed, his fingers dancing along the boy's sides, sending the poor boy into giggle fits, unable to deal with being tickled by anyone.  
  
"Yami!" Yugi gasped between giggles. "Please! Stop!"  
  
Yami only chuckled in response.  
  
Finnaly, Yugi couldn't take it anymore, so he began to tickle back. Yami sqeaked in surprise, bursting out laughing. They tumble over the bed, wrestling and tickling.  
  
They finally collapsed onto the bed, gasping, eyes shining.  
  
"Yami, all I did was ask you to wake up!" Yugi exclaimed  
  
Yami chuckled. "Maybe, but this was more fun."  
  
Yugi giggled. "Well, now I'm even hungrier than I was to begin with! Come on, lets go get breakfast."  
  
Yugi rolled off the bed onto the floor, yami crawling after him, striding leisurely after his light who was bouncing down the stairs, a satisfied smirk on the dark one's face.  
  
Just as they reached the bottom of the stairs, they saw Grandpa hanging up the phone. He turned to them with a sigh.  
  
"I have to go to Egypt for two months." He said. "My good friend Auther is dying. But I have to leave you here so you have finish up school, so I called a few of your friends. However, only Jou was available. Why don't you help him with his dueling skill and homework while he is here? I'm already packed, so I have to go now."  
  
"Bye, Grandpa. I hope its quick." Yugi said, becoming sad and teary.  
  
"The gods will watch over him." Yami said assuredly.  
  
"I know, and I thank you. Jou said he'd be over at 9:30."  
  
Yugi looked at the clock. It read 7:25. Yugi sweatdropped. Yup, that was just like Jou. He sighed quietly. Two whole months in a house alone with the objects of his affection?  
  
This was gonna be hell.  
  
Yami ruffled Yugi's hair affectionately, both watching Grandpa walk out the door. Yami blew out a sigh, and turned to Yugi, opening his mouth to say something. Just then, interrupting them, Yugi's stomach growled, and the small angel pinked. Yami chuckled, ginning at the Kawaii Tenshi.  
  
"Lets get that breakfast before Jou comes over and eats everything." Yami said, heading toward the kitchen.  
  
"Do, Yami, what do you want for breakfast?" Yugi asked.  
  
"It wouldn't really matter, Aibou. Cereal is fin for me."  
  
"Frosted flakes of Cocopebbles?"  
  
"What are they?"  
  
Yugi set the Cocopebbles on the table. "Here. They have chocolate."  
  
Yami blushed faintly, embarrassed that his Hikari knew him so well.  
  
As they munched on the cereal, Yugi contemplated his plans for today. Okay, finish breakfast, go get some movies for Jou's stay, Jou shows up, watch movies, go to sleep for the night.  
  
"Making plans, Aibou?" Yami asked, setting his now empty bowl into the sink.  
  
"Yup, I think we can get away with renting some moives and buying some food to put in font of Jou so he can stuff his face."  
  
Yami chuckled, nodding his agreement. They both headed out to rent some movies.  
  
~~~TBC~~~  
Imp: WHEEE!!!!! *is running around with towel on her shoulders*  
  
Elf: O___@;;; ano . . . Kowai! *jumps to hide behind the computer*  
  
Imp: =^___^= Yami n' Yugi do shonen-ai! You love it so don't you lie! And you know whats better than just those two? A fluffy romance with a sugar- high Jou!  
  
ELf: o____@ . . .  
  
Imp: Ryou n' Bakura, push comes to shove! But don't you know? Their in love! And where there's two there can be three! just add Malik with his insanity!  
  
Elf: O.@ (to reader) She comes up with all her shonen-ai poems when sugar- rushededededed-ed . . .ed.  
  
Imp: YAY-EEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! *runs off to terrorize people*  
  
Elf: O___@ *runs after her.  
  
| | | | | | | | | | | | Elf: ^^ I know where the submit review button is! *looks proud* V Readers: O__o 


End file.
